bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Third Panel Pause
The Third Panel Pause is a comedic effect in the Bob and George comics. As its name implies, this is usually a pause put into the third panel. It usually happens after someone says something stupid or unpredicted, followed by some witty remark. Appearances in the comic *The Beginning of the Story - Introductions Are In Order *The Beginning of the Story - The Butler Did It *The Beginning of the Story - Just In Case *College Orientation - The Drive *Just Another Day - The Author's Work is Never Done *The Introduction of Bob - He's Too Good to Kill Them *The Aftermath of Bob - Checking Up on Mega Man *The Aftermath of Bob - They're Both Stupid *Tales From a Parallel Universe 2 - Bob Runs Away *The Second Megaman Game - The End of Flash Man *The Second Megaman Game - The Introduction of Air Man *The Second Megaman Game - The End of Crash Man? *The Second Megaman Game - I Love Star Trek *Something Stupid - Proto Man, Pessimist *Something Stupid - Dr. Wily's Newest Robot *Something Stupid - Dr. Wily's Girly Robot *Another Coffee Break - That's Not the Point *Another Coffee Break - She Wants to Be a Star *The Attack of Mega Man - Suckspeare *The Attack of Mega Man - Free Ice Creem *The Fourth Megaman Game - Kalinka's Plan *The Fourth Megaman Game - Kalinka's Conclusion *The Third Party - Start of the Party *The Fourth Megaman Game - The End of That Volcano Kid, Part 2 *The Fourth Megaman Game - Dust Man's "Powers" *The Fourth Megaman Game - The Formula *The Fourth Megaman Game - Forced Eddie-fication *Another Bad Time - Pseudo-Sexual Harassment *Helmeted Preparations - Hair Today... *Helmeted Preparations - Proto Man Freaks Out *The Fifth Megaman Game - Uselessly Useless *The Fifth Megaman Game - The Fire Man Always Knocks Twice *The Fifth Megaman Game - Redefine Problem *The Fifth Megaman Game - Rushed Plans *The Fifth Megaman Game - Not It Repeated *The Fifth Megaman Game - Triple Trap *The Introduction of X - Familial Embarrassment *The Introduction of X - Awkward Silences *The Mind of X, Part 1 - Extra Guys *The Aftermath of X - Electromagnetic BB *Prelude to the Worst Time - Juicy Ignorance *Prelude to the Worst Time - Real Concerns *Prelude to the Worst Time - Paradox Amnesia *Prelude to the Worst Time - Bob's Demise *Prelude to the Worst Time - Unwelcome Artifact *The Worst Time - Perimeter Breach *The Worst Time - Evil Enough *The Worst Time - Technically Reassuring *The Worst Time - Last Ditch Effort *The First Annual Robot Tournament - Tournament Structure *The First Annual Robot Tournament - Knight Man vs Magnet Man, Part 2 *The First Annual Robot Tournament - Centaur Man vs Wave Man *The First Annual Robot Tournament - Preconceived Notion *The Sixth Party - Last Minute Oops *The First Annual Robot Tournament - The Confliction *The First Annual Robot Tournament - Blizzard Man vs Quite-on-Fire Man, Part 1 *The Sixth Megaman Game - Angiospermopsida Allergy *The Sixth Megaman Game - Knight Man Does Something *The Sixth Megaman Game - Medieval Semantics *The Sixth Megaman Game - Sagicentaurus *The Sixth Megaman Game - Mechanic Man *The Sixth Megaman Game - Recurring Weapon *All Good Things - Random Ignorance *All Good Things - Avoidance *All Good Things - Recapping Mess *All Good Things - Villainous Behavior *All Good Things - The Technicians, Part I, Part III *All Good Things - Deconstructing Syntax *All Good Things - Sacrificial Demon *All Good Things - Dancing Impediment *All Good Things - Bad Touch *All Good Things - Best Interests *All Good Things - The Unbreakable Sense *The Return of Bob - Trilithium Tribulations Category:Running Gags